


Shower Time

by crowley_you_sinnamon_roll



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, NSFW, One Shot, Shower Sex, Smut, Supernatural imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:19:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4090210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowley_you_sinnamon_roll/pseuds/crowley_you_sinnamon_roll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Crowley accidentally misteleporting and landing in the shower with you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm new to the site and the wonderful Supernatural fandom :) Crowley is so great so I had to write about him first. Thanks for reading!

“We’re heading out, Y/N!”

You immediately perked up at Sam’s yell, an anticipated opportunity making itself aware. “Okay! Bye, guys!” you shouted back as the boys exited the bunker to hit a bar in the next town. Alone at last. With hunts, research, and taking care of the boys, which was a whole new challenge on its own, you barely had any time to yourself lately. Every opportunity for independency had been rushed and very unsatisfying. Hell, you couldn’t remember the last time you took a shower that lasted over ten minutes. Yes, a shower sounded good right about now. A long, hot shower.  
You strode into the bathroom, a childish smile on your face at the cherishable moment. You twisted the shower handles until you reached a temperature that was just below scalding hot, the heat preferable for your sore muscles. You really needed to take care of yourself better. You focused on the boys, and the occasional blue-eyed angel, so much, their increasingly depressed mentalities and numerous wounds, that you tended to forget about yourself.

No matter. You pulled off your clothes at a comfortable pace, the steam from the water gushing out to tease your bare skin. You shuddered a bit and stepped into the stream of hot water, one hand yanking the shower curtain closed behind you. “Ugh, yes,” you groaned quite loudly as the droplets plummeted against your skin, instantly relaxing you. You dipped your head under the spray, completely immersing yourself in the liquid paradise.

You probably stood there for a good ten minutes, your mind in a metaphorical cloud. All worries were gone, leaving you light and joyful. The thundering of the water completely cut off any sound that appeared in the vicinity, leaving you exposed to surprise. Which is exactly what you felt when you suddenly felt a body press against your back. “WHAT THE FU-” you started to shout as you flailed like a startled bird, arms out. You lost your footing and slipped, forcing your remaining letters back down your throat as you gasped in surprise.

“Wow, steady there!” a booming voice ordered behind you just as strong hands grabbed your upper arms and situated you upright.

You knew that voice anywhere. You immediately cowered in his grasp, your arms crossing over your chest and your legs intertwining in a feeble attempt to shield your body from his view. “Crowley! What are you doing here?” you growled, your head turning back slightly to glance at him.

Crowley blinked for a second, water cascading down his face and soaking his black suit. “Technical difficulties. Apologies, darling,” he smirked, obviously amused at the current situation.

“Technical difficulties, my ass!” you spat, bashfulness causing your face to redden. You had just wanted to take a nice, quiet shower. What the Hell?

“A bit bitter, are we?” Crowley murmured, his amusement fading as he gazed calmly at you.

After taking a few breaths to calm yourself, you sighed softly. “Sorry, I’m just a bit … stressed,” you muttered, your eyes avoiding his. You weren’t on terrible terms with the King of Hell, honestly. Yeah, you tortured each other from time-to-time, but that was starting to turn into a friend thing. Like having lunch together. Just common friendly activities.

“I see. Anything I can do to help?” he pitched the question right off the bat, a coquettish grin on his face.

At his expression, the corner of your mouth quirked up in a half-grin. You were unable to resist his known charm. Why did the bad guys have to be hot in your world? You found it unbelievably cruel. There were no ridiculously pointed noses or incredibly messed up teeth on your villain. Just an attractive accent, killer smile, and relentless charm. Fuck. “How did you get in here in the first place?” you directed the conversation elsewhere before your hot and heavy fantasies started pouring out of your mouth like a damaged fountain.

“I was in a bit of a rush when teleporting, so I went off location just a bit,” Crowley shrugged casually. He shifted a bit in the space, trying to avoid the heavy flow of water.

You backed up a bit towards the bordering wall, allowing him some space to put his back to the spray, which, in turn, encouraged him to come closer to you. In the few minutes you had spent completely naked in front of him, you started to feel more comfortable with your current situation. You had the King of Hell in the shower with you. And you were alone in the bunker. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity. Well, probably not in this lifetime. Weird shit happened all the time. Nevertheless, some opportunities needed to be taken advantage of. You dropped your arms from covering your chest and stood normally, putting your body on display.

Crowley’s eyes flickered to your exposed body for a mere second before shooting up towards the ceiling, immediately shifting on his feet at the position he was in.

The King was showing some respect, huh? You felt warmth glow deep down inside of you at his actions. You were taken off guard a bit because he was such a bold man, but you had a feeling he had some sort of hidden respect for you that had built up over the years of you two interacting with each other in such intense and pressing situations. “If you want … you can still help me out,” you purred, your eyelashes batting suggestively.

Crowley tilted his head a bit, obviously intrigued at your comment. He kept his eyes on yours as you took a step forward, visibly swallowing hard. “Oh, really? Enlighten me, darling,” he murmured softly, the words a delicious growl in his throat.

“I heard sex is a great stress reliever. Why don’t we put that to the test?” You replied, your hands reaching out to settle on the drenched fabric of his suit jacket. Your touch made his chest rise a bit higher, his breathing affected.

A deep “hm,” rumbled in his throat as he pretended to ponder on your suggestion. The way the two of you were looking at each other proved that the decision had already been made. “Oh, yeah? You want to test that, right here, right now?” he openly teased you, his head leaning forward slightly to lessen the distance.

He was starting to make you feel desperate for him already. How did he do that? Your fingers lightly ran along his tie down his chest and abdomen, but he didn’t tense or even act affected. “I do. I really do,” you answered him, your eyes pleading.

Crowley chuckled darkly, pleased to have you at his mercy. He leaned towards your ear, his damp beard brushing against your cheek. “Just how bad, sweetheart?” he whispered, his words cutting through the roar of the water behind him.

Your grip on his tie tightened, keeping his body close to yours. “Let me show you,” you told him, your free hand running along his shoulder to direct him back to the front of you.

Crowley allowed you to position him back in front of you, his forehead nearly touching yours. A drop of water slid down his cheek and along the curve of his lip, its clear body catching on the tissue. His tongue gently slipped out to catch the drop, the action physically teasing.

“Damn it, Crowley,” you murmured in complete defeat, your hand on his tie tugging him forward so your lips could press firmly to his. The kiss was hot and wet in every sense of the two words. Your lips glided effortlessly along his in an innocent display of affection, both of you trying to take things at least a little slow. You wanted to savor each other, but the lust-driven emotions were driving you both into a gradual frenzy.

One of Crowley’s hands was tangled in your hair, lightly pulling you to a desired angle. The other hand decided to explore the curves of your waist, the rough pads of his fingers traveling along the smooth skin. He dipped his tongue into your mouth, the taste of his favorite liquor greeting your taste buds. He completely ravished you, his hands igniting imaginary fire along your exposed body and his mouth working wonders on yours.

Something close to a moan left you, the sensations proving to be nearly overwhelming. You felt him push you back against the wall, the cold material sending shivers up your spine. You tugged off his tie, trying desperately to rid of his clothes, but he was purposely making it difficult for you.

Crowley grabbed your wrists and held them together in one of his hands as he dipped his head, his lips pressing gentle pecks down your throat towards your breasts. He took one of your breasts in his free hand, squeezing appreciatively before closing his mouth around the hardened nipple to suck effectively.

“Ah … oh, yes,” you groaned, your head tilting upwards as the waves of rapture flowed through you, heating your body up even more. Your hands struggled against his grip, your whimpers similar to music to his ears.

Crowley flicked his tongue teasingly across the other nipple, a grin on his face. “I love hearing you beg, pet. Don’t you worry about a thing, darling, I’m going to take good care of you,” he assured you before kneeling in front of you. He released your wrists and gazed up at you, his pupils dilated and the green hue of his eyes darkened. “Don’t get used to this position,” he warned you. He wasn’t much of a submissive person, the act of kneeling foreign and unnatural to him. However, you were a special case.

“Wh-What are you doing?” you stuttered as you watched him through half-lidded eyes. Your mind was completely scrambled at the moment, every rational thought crushed beneath the talent of his wicked tongue.

“Shining your shoes,” Crowley replied sarcastically as he draped one of your knees over his shoulder. He then smirked as he realized you were a bit lust-struck. “Relax,” he purred before pressing an open-mouthed kiss against the inside of your thigh, causing you to flinch at the surprising action. After chuckling, he kissed your lower stomach, teasing you again. If you were in your right mind, you might’ve slapped him. His facial hair brushed softly along your skin as he moved downwards, pressing his mouth against your warmth.

You gasped at the sensation, one hand grabbing his other shoulder as you swayed. You felt one of his hands grab your straight leg to stabilize you, keeping you steady before he began the real work. You weren’t expecting the extra attention from him, but he seemed eager to provide it. Like you would resist.

Crowley parted his lips and licked a gentle stripe along your center, the area slick and moist, prepared for his attention. He used his free hand to part your lips, opening you to him. His tongue flickered across your clit momentarily, a faint sensation that was gone as soon as it came, leaving you whimpering for more. “I bet you like that,” he mused, his tongue passing across the sensitive skin again to send a brief shock of pleasure through you.

“Crowley,” you groaned as he continued to tease you, your body as sensitive as it could be. He was only making it worse.

“Impatient, aren’t we?” Crowley smirked before securing his lips around your clit and lightly sucking, the tip of his tongue brushing along the skin to add more friction. He continued on with the action, pushing you towards the orgasm you had been anticipating. Crowley moved his mouth downwards, his tongue teasing at your tight, hidden entrance. He began to softly tongue-fuck you, making you writhe on the spot, your breathing picking up its pace.

“Fuck, Crowley,” you moaned, your eyes closing briefly as he pressed further and further inside you. The pleasure he was bringing you was nothing like anything you had ever felt before. A delicious burn was growing inside of you, preparing you to explode and become undone at his power.

“I’m going to make you cum so hard,” Crowley hummed against your core, his mouth receding briefly so two of his fingers could slip inside of you. He gave them a gentle twist, adding friction to that certain spot. His fingers worked in and out of you at a steady pace, his head tilted upwards to watch your reactions.

You had resorted to a moaning mess, your legs trembling as he worked you towards your anticipated peak. His fingertips struck your spot dead-on each time, the burning pleasure spreading throughout your body and singeing your nerves. “Oh, oh, yes! Ah! That’s it!” you cried out as white hot rapture ignited your body.

Crowley let you ride his fingers out through your orgasm, his hands keeping you steady as your body convulsed beneath the pleasure. Once you came down, he removed his fingers and licked your wetness off around his lips, a devilish smile on his face. He was evidently pleased with his work. He stood and kissed you deeply, pushing his tongue against yours to share your taste. “That was probably one of the hottest things I’ve ever experienced,” he informed you between messy pecks.

You smiled and pressed against his front, grounding your hips against his, his hard cock straining against his pants. “Well, we aren’t finished yet. Crowley, do me a favor?”

“Yes?” Crowley questioned, his hands secured on your hips.

“Fuck me senseless.”

“With pleasure, darling,” Crowley replied, instantly taking action. He snapped his fingers, ridding of his clothes, and pushed you back up against the wall, his hands sliding around to the back of your thighs to lift you up.

You wrapped your legs around his waist, his strength and your balance keeping you steady against the wall. You locked your arms around his neck, securing your position against him. You felt his arousal press up against you, pulsing and ready. You met his eyes and nodded, giving him final permission for him to take you.

Crowley held you firmly by your hips, keeping you steady as he pushed into you, stretching and filling you up. He sighed softly in pleasure before pressing comforting kisses against your neck and cheeks as you adjusted to him. “I’ll make you feel so good, love,” he promised as he left a lingering kiss on your lips.

“Please, Crowley,” you murmured back, leaning into his gentle touch. At your words, he pulled back and then thrust back in at a gentle and comfortable rhythm, easing you back towards that edge. You tightened your grip on him and brought him back into a deep kiss, your moans dying on his soft lips.

“Mm … yes,” Crowley voiced his pleasure softly, the feel of you putting him up among the clouds as well. His eyes rolled back into his head momentarily, the bliss sweet and intense as it built inside of him. He shifted one of his hands over so his thumb reached your clit, the pad of his thumb rubbing light circles.

You took in a sharp breath as the pressure and heat built faster, his thrusts reaching deeper and striking harder. All of your energy was focused on this. Your hips rolled lightly against his, grinding down on his cock harder to give him an extra push. “I-I … oh, fuck, I’m gonna cum,” you moaned.

Crowley pressed his forehead against your shoulder, his breathing starting to turn ragged. “Oh, yes, cum for me, darling. Cum on my cock,” he encouraged you, giving you a deep thrust to send you over the edge.

You tightened around him, almost immediately driving him to his own orgasm, his warmth blooming inside of you. As soon as you came down, your energy completely left you, leaving you nearly limp in his grasp. “Oh my …,” you murmured in exhaustion.

Crowley panted lightly against your bare skin as he came around, his energy depleted as well from the incident. “Are you okay?” he chuckled, noticing your lack of response.

“Can’t even move, Crowley,” you murmured as you buried your face in the crook of his neck, a smile crossing your face. You reveled in the warmth and comfort of his body as he just held you for a few minutes, allowing you to come to your senses. “Well, that was one of my most enjoyable showers. Thank you,” you laughed softly.

“Anytime. Next time you feel stressed, call me. I’ll pop in,” Crowley smirked, already looking forward to the next expected session.

“The boys aren’t back yet. Take me to bed?” you asked of him.

“Shower, bed, couch, table, I’ll take you wherever, darling.”

You could already tell he was going to be the death of you. But, might as well go out with a bang.


End file.
